Final Feliz
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Um ano separados pela guerra, outro por Hogwarts. Será que haverá um reencontro? E será como esperado?


Titulo: Final feliz  
Autora: Naty L. Potter  
Beta: Sally Owens  
Categoria: Pós livro 07 (As reliquias da morte), romance.  
Classificação: G  
Advertências: Possui spoilers do livro sete, e segue os acontecimentos de todos os livros.  
Capítulos: One-shot.  
Resumo: Um ano separados pela guerra, outro por Hogwarts. Será que haverá um reencontro? E será como esperado?  
N/A: Essa fic foi uma idéia que eu tive para uma short pós-DH, e aí está ela. Agradeço a Sally por ter betado. Beijos querida.

N/B Sally: Não tem nada melhor que ler uma H/G fofa e doce. Isso porque acho que essas palavras realmente resumem o casalzinho. Por outro lado, a tia Jô nos privou de saber o que aconteceu logo depois da batalha final, no ano após a guerra, nos dezenove anos após a guerra. Então, nos resta imaginar e quanto mais versões tivermos para povoar nossos sonho sobre estes dezenove anos, melhor, muito melhor. O que eu amei, Naty, foi você enfocar a formatura da Gina. Enfocar aquela saudade de um ano separados, ou melhor, dois anos, pois eles mal puderam matar essa falta entre o sexto e o sétimo ano da Gina. Os sentimentos, a frustração e a felicidade, tudo descrito com tanto cuidado, com um texto tão delicioso. Ficou absolutamente adorável, doce e FOFA! Hehe. Parabéns querida, continue sempre, talento não te falta.

**-**

O sol nascente bateu forte em sua janela. Abriu os olhos como um movimento mecânico ao sentir a claridade, mas instantaneamente os fechou. Droga. Mione novamente deixara a janela aberta. Era a quinta vez naquela semana. E olha que era quinta-feira.

Suspirando ela se levantou o suficiente para alcançar a cortina, e, ainda de olhos fechados, a fechou. Odiava acordar com luz nos olhos. Até porque, se o sol estava batendo em sua janela devia ser bem cedo, caso o contrário, ele não bateria em sua janela, e sim, na dos outros dormitórios. Abriu e fechou os olhos por diversas vezes até se acostumar um pouco com a claridade e olhou no relógio ao lado de sua cama: 6:45 da manhã. Soltou um impropério e levantou-se xingando baixinho. Só ela acordara com a luz vinda da janela, e sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Todas as outras meninas ressonavam tranqüilas em suas camas. Pegou sua toalha com uma força maior do que a necessária e seguiu para o banheiro batendo a porta quando entrou.

Encostou-se na porta e respirou fundo. Parecia que o dia andava de acordo com seu humor. Quando ela estava feliz, tudo dava certo, mas quando estava triste... Afastou-se da porta e passando as mãos cansadamente pelo rosto seguiu para o box. Abriu o chuveiro em água morna e se enfiou debaixo. Deixou a água cair por seu corpo e se permitiu relaxar. Sentiu todos os nós em seus músculos começarem a se "dissolver". Já fazia meses que estava assim. Não estava sendo fácil. Achou que quando tudo acabasse ela se sentiria melhor, achou que tudo realmente melhoraria. Bem, é claro que estava melhor, pelo menos não havia um psicopata a solta, mas a situação ainda estava ruim.

Fazia quase um ano que tudo terminara. Fazia quase um ano que Harry derrotara Voldemort e o mundo estava em paz. Mas fazia quase um ano que ela não o via. Quim havia convidado Rony, Hermione e Harry para fazerem parte do grupo de Aurores, mas Hermione se recusara alegando que não queria ser Auror, e que, mesmo que quisesse, tinha que fazer os N.I.E.M.s primeiro. Porém, Harry e Rony aceitaram. Lembrava-se de como Harry a olhou em um pedido mudo de que não se magoasse caso ele virasse Auror. Ela tinha lhe sorrido. Achou excelente o fato de ele receber essa oportunidade, mas... No momento não notara que ficaria tão longe dele.

Ela bem que tentara ir pra 'Toca no natal, mas não foi possível. McGonnagal alegara que não teria como, podia até ouvir a voz dela em seu ouvido:

"Infelizmente senhorita Weasley, você, assim como a maioria dos alunos do ano passado, perderam o final do ano, o que quer dizer que estão com os estudos um pouco atrasados, vocês só terão os dias 24, 25 e metade do dia 26 de folga, e como para ir e vir a Hogwarts leva mais ou menos um dia, isso é inviável."

Suspirou pela milésima vez e desligou o chuveiro. Saiu do box e foi até o balcão que havia no banheiro. Pegou sua escova e começou a pentear os cabelos, olhando-se no espelho. Não estava nada bem. A cara amarrada, os olhos tristes. Sentia muita falta de Harry. Hermione pudera sair no natal, já que não perdera quase nada quando cursara o sexto ano, e também porque era Hermione, o que significa que já tinha repassado tudo que estava em falta e mais um pouco. Hermione lhe relatara que Harry quase não parara em casa no natal. Já que ela não tinha ido, ele decidira deixar as férias pra depois. Hermione disse que ele parecia um pouco triste de ir pra lá, tecnicamente era o único "sozinho". Gina não o culpara. Sentia a mesma coisa em Hogwarts, pois quase todas tinham namorado, e eram todos de lá.

Ela recebera várias cartas de Harry, o que com certeza a animava. Ela também lhe enviara montes e montes, mas... Não era o suficiente. Queria vê-lo, olhar em seus olhos, conferir se ele estava inteiro, abraçá-lo, e... Beijá-lo obviamente. Num movimento involuntário, passou a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios. Um ano era demais para ficar sem tudo aquilo. Já tinha ficado o ano passado inteiro nesse sofrimento, e após dois meses matando as saudades, ela já ficara sem ele de novo.

Sentiu um aperto no peito. É claro que o ano passado havia sido pior, além e ficar sem ele, ainda tinha o medo de perdê-lo para sempre, mas mesmo assim estava sendo insuportável. Queria... Não. Precisava vê-lo! Respirando fundo afastou aquela dor dela e largou a escova. Olhou para o espelho apenas para ver se melhorara a fisionomia e, após o espelho lhe negar miseravelmente, ela saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha.

Encontrou todas as meninas sentadas em suas camas falando sobre algo que, ela não chegou a descobrir, já que assim que ela apareceu, as meninas se calaram. Hermione lhe sorriu em cumprimento e ela apenas lhe mandou um sorriso enviesado. Seguiu até sua cama em silêncio e ninguém ousou dizer nada, ficaram todas quietas observando Gina se trocar. Quando finalmente se cansou de ser o centro das atenções, resolveu quebrar o gelo:

— Alguém sabe me dizer como é a formatura daqui?

— Pelo o que eu ouvi dizer é normal. McGonnagal te chama, você recebe o canudo com o diploma e vai embora.

— E convidados? — Perguntou mais ansiosa do que pretendia.

— Nenhum. Se você quiser comemorar com sua família, por exemplo, você tem que esperar o dia de ir embora que, como você sabe, é daqui a uma semana.

Gina soltou um muxoxo. Nada de ver Harry antes da semana que vem. Só esperava que ao menos ele estivesse lá a esperando. Contava com isso.

Forçando seu melhor sorriso virou-se para as amigas.

— Vamos descer? Estou morta de fome.

As meninas a seguiram em silêncio e pareciam estar escondendo alguma coisa dela. Tomaram um tranqüilo café com nada mais que algumas monossílabas sendo proferidas e seguiram para os jardins.

Estavam todos ansiosos, ou quase todos. Era o dia da formatura. Isso mesmo, teria um baile à noite, que devido aos acontecimentos do ano anterior havia sido aberto para todas as séries, e ela estaria lá, sem par, justo a namorada do "menino-que-venceu". Não gostava de pensar em Harry assim, até porque pra ela não fazia diferença, mas tinha momentos em que talvez aquele "nome" lhes trouxesse algum beneficio... Pena que Harry não queria nada por esse nome. Foi interrompida em seus pensamentos por uma coruja marrom que pousou a seu lado.

Era a coruja nova de Harry. Sorriu para o animal e acariciou um pouco sua cabeça antes de pegar a carta que pendia sobre a perna desta.

Era de Harry, obviamente, e sorriu com isso, mesmo sem perceber. Pelo menos ele escrevera. Abriu a carta com grande expectativa e, conforme seus olhos iam acompanhando as linhas, seu sorriso ia murchando e uma vontade de jogar tudo pro alto e desabar a dominou. Aquela carta não poderia ser pior:

Gina

Espero que esteja tudo bem por ai. Bem, lhe escrevi para contar uma novidade. Kingsley me promoveu a chefe! Isso mesmo, sou chefe da sessão dos Aurores agora, mas como é uma ótima promoção terá um preço. Terei de sair em uma viagem para capturar alguns Comensais da Morte que estão soltos pelo mundo e retorno em um prazo de dois meses mais ou menos.

Infelizmente, não poderei te receber quando você voltar pra casa e nem falar com você por algumas semanas.

Não poderei lhe escrever porque é quase impossível à comunicação nos lugares onde vou. Sinto muito mesmo, gostaria muito de estar ai e recebê-la, mas infelizmente não dá.

Espero que corra tudo bem hoje e sei que estará radiante.

Fique bem até eu voltar.

Eu te amo!

Beijos saudosos

Harry.

Uma pequena lágrima pingou na carta. Não podia acreditar. Ela precisava ver Harry! Não poderia esperar dois meses para vê-lo. Isso significaria um ano inteiro sem nem olhá-lo nos olhos! Fechou os olhos com força permitindo que só mais uma lágrima escorresse até o pergaminho e, sem dizer nada às amigas, levantou e foi embora, deixando o pergaminho caído no chão.

Pôde ouvir ao longe a voz das meninas perguntando o que tinha acontecido, mas não estava com cabeça para responder. Precisava ficar sozinha. Ou melhor, com Harry.

Ficou o dia no dormitório feminino. Não queria ver ninguém. Na verdade, duvidava que, se Harry aparecesse, ela gostaria de vê-lo. Estava muito nervosa. Contara cada dia desde dezembro para vê-lo e quando falta menos de uma semana ele lhe vem com isso. É claro que queria que ele virasse chefe, que evoluísse profissionalmente, mas, ele não podia ir um dia depois de ela voltar? Para ela poder pelo menos lhe dar um simples "oi" e um beijo cheio de saudades? Tinha certeza de que se Harry pedisse, Kingsley diria que sim, mas Harry não pediu. Sentiu-se magoada com ele. Ela faria de tudo para vê-lo, para estar com ele de novo, e ele não fazia nada. Um nó se formou em sua garganta. Pensamentos como "Ele não me ama tanto quanto eu" se formaram aos montes em sua cabeça. Queria afastá-los, queria poder dizer que era mentira, que Harry a amava muito, assim como ela o amava, mas... Onde estava a prova? Onde estava a prova de que isso era verdade? Harry sempre lhe dizia nas cartas que a amava, que estava com saudades... Fazia um ano que não a via, como podia ter certeza? No fundo, ela sabia que Harry não era assim, de se esquecer fácil, de mentir com as palavras, mas no momento nada mais vinha a sua mente. Estava muito triste para pensar em algo coerente.

Eram 5:30 quando as amigas adentraram no quarto com a carta de Harry nas mãos. Não se importou. Se elas tivessem lido ou não, não queria pensar naquela carta. Hermione, que era quem estava com a carta ns mãos, sentou-se ao eu lado na cama e começou:

— Gina...

— O que foi Mione?

Hermione se assustou com o tom rude da amiga e resolveu deixar pra lá. Levantou-se rapidamente, mas Gina pôde divisar um pequeno sorriso nos lábios da amiga. O que elas estavam aprontando?

As garotas, de repente, começaram a ir de um lado para o outro com roupa e sapato e maquiagem e montes de coisas mais. Olhou no relógio: O baile seria em meia hora! Levantou-se depressa e se vestiu. Não ficaria no quarto pensando. Era sua formatura, não podia faltar.

Ficou pronta antes que as outras, por simples despreocupação com o resultado. Vestia um longo prata que, escolhera a dedo para aquela ocasião. Imaginara a cara de Harry a cada vestido que olhava e sentira que aquele era perfeito. Bem, Harry não iria. Harry não veria todo o seu trabalho. No final das contas, tinha sido inútil. Sua vontade no momento era se jogar em sua cama e lá ficar a noite toda, mas não faria isso. Não perderia sua formatura, era importante, tinha de comparecer.

Ouviu Hermione a chamar e viu a amiga com a varinha apontada para seu cabelo. Assustou-se, mas tão logo Hermione disse algo ela já começou a arrumar seus cabelos. Não se importava realmente, mas Hermione afirmou que ela tinha que se arrumar, afinal de contas, como ela iria à festa? Como se tivesse travado uma batalha com um dragão? Não, Hermione não deixaria. Com um último floreio da varinha seu cabelo estava pronto. Um rabo de cavalo elaborado com cachos nas pontas dos fios e pequenas mechas distribuídas ao longo de seu rosto.

Não estava disposta a se encher de maquiagem. Decidira-se por algo básico, um simples gloss nos lábios e estava bom. Não estava afim de usar algo chamativo.

Esperou pelas amigas, e desceu com elas as escadas em direção ao salão comunal. Várias cabeças se viraram para elas, mas nenhuma das meninas pareceu se importar. Além dela e de Hermione, todas tinham namorados em Hogwarts. Gina estava com uma linha firme nos lábios. Não esboçou um sinal de sorriso uma vez sequer, não estava com ânimo pra isso.

Desceram até o salão principal e seus queixos caíram com a decoração. Linda! Estava em tons de vermelho, azul e amarelo, e estava radiante. Tinha muita gente no salão e Gina ficou intrigada ao jurar que um dos senhores era o pai de Luna. Pensou que ninguém de fora poderia ir. Deixou pra lá, não importava mesmo. Harry não poderia ir de qualquer maneira.

Pouco tempo depois, tirando Hermione, todas as suas amigas se despediram e foram ficar com os namorados. Bem, pelo menos tinha Hermione.

— Oh! Gina, me desculpe sim? McGonagall está me chamando... Volto já. — E seguiu até o lugar onde estava a diretora, apesar de lhe parecer que esta não tinha chamado Hermione coisa nenhuma. Bem, não tinha mais Hermione.

Sentiu um movimento as suas costas, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ouviu ao pé de seu ouvido:

— Quer dançar?

Um arrepio passou por seu corpo. Não podia ser, era fruto de sua imaginação. Um garoto qualquer devia estar lhe chamando pra dançar.

— Não, obrigada. Tenho namorado.

Ele deu um pequeno riso ainda próximo ao seu pescoço e murmurou:

— Eu sei.

Gina se indignou com aquilo. Ora, se sabia, por que estava ali? Começou a se virar para ele enquanto falava:

— Se sabe deveria ter mais respeito. Devo lhe lembrar que meu namorado é...

Parou de falar. Estava li. Com um sorriso radiante nos lábios e uma linda rosa vermelha ns mãos.

— Você não achou realmente que eu não viria, não é?

Ela não esboçou nenhuma reação. Ficou lá, parada, olhando para o garoto... Homem a sua frente.

— Não achou que eu agüentaria mais dois meses sem te ver, considerando que quase não agüentei duas horas.

Ela continuou parada como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais bela e surpreendente que ela já vira.

— Gostaria que você emboçasse uma reação, sabe? Não precisa ser um "eu estava com saudades", apenas um "oi" já seria alguma coisa.

Ela ficou mais tempo parada antes de lhe sorrir e pular em seu pescoço. Ele teve de se apoiar para não cair, mas também continha um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

— Meu amor, que saudades! — Gina falou com a voz abafada pelo ombro dele, já que estava com a cabeça enterrada ali.

— Também senti sua falta Gi... Muita...

Ela se separou dele e olhou-o nos olhos. Lindos como sempre. Um verde intenso. Um brilho. Amor.

— Eu não acredito que veio. Você não sabe como aquela carta me massacrou por dentro. — Gina disse com um pontinho de mágoa no olhar.

Harry sentiu pena e com o olhar culpado disse:

— Foi culpa da Hermione! Idéia dela!

Gina sorriu fracamente. Olhou para os lábios de Harry. Quase um ano sem tocar neles. Uma necessidade louca de beijá-lo tomou conta de seu ser, mas quando estavam bem próximos um do outro, ouviu-se a voz ampliada magicamente de McGonagall:

— Formandos, venham até aqui, por favor!

Olhou com tristeza para Harry e se separou dele para seguir até a diretora. Um ano. Agüentaria mais uns minutos... Esperava que sim...

Seguiu em frente e formou uma fila no lugar onde McGonagall indicara. Podia ouvir a voz das amigas atrás de si, mas no momento estava ocupada pensando em Harry. Ele fora. Ele havia lhe escrito aquela carta que despedaçara seu coração e no final de tudo, ele fora. Estava ali, com seu melhor sorriso e uma linda rosa nas mãos. Pegou-se suspirando. Não se importou, afinal, que tipo de garota apaixonada não suspira?

Ele estava tão lindo, pode notar agora que estava um pouco mais distante. Um terno preto, a camisa branca. Perfeito. Sorriu em direção a ele, apesar de não ser notada. Estava com tantas saudades. Daria tudo para sair daquela fila e arrastá-lo para um lugar vazio. Queria beijá-lo, abraçá-lo. Em sua mente ela estava brigando muito com a diretora, com certeza. Sentiu algo a aquecer e quando olhou para a mesa onde Harry estava, o flagrou olhando-a. Sorriu calorosamente pra ele, no que foi prontamente correspondida. Viu uma mão pousar no ombro de Harry e ao olhar para o dono, percebeu pela primeira vez que toda sua família estava ali. A mão no ombro de Harry, era de Rony, que disse alguma em seu ouvido. Sorriu com aquilo. Sua família toda estava ali, sua mãe, seu pai, Rony... Harry...

Foi abruptamente tirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir McGonagall chamá-la.

— Ginevra Weasley!

Ficou um pouco brava perante o uso de seu nome inteiro, mas assim que subiu no palco improvisado que tinha ali, e viu Harry em pé, assim como muitas outras pessoas, esqueceu de tudo. Sorriu para ele e, sem prestar a mínima atenção em McGonagall, pegou o seu canudo e desceu do palco. Foi em direção a Harry e foi recepcionada com um abraço forte, e emocionado, que ela correspondeu com um enorme sorriso. Separou-se levemente dele, apenas para lábios ficarem frente a frente, e, quando eles estavam quase se tocando, a voz de sua mãe pode ser ouvida ao longe:

— Gina, minha filha. Estou tão feliz.

Se separou rapidamente de Harry e lhe lançou um olhar de apelo. Ele sorriu feliz e indicou que ela fosse falar com a mãe. Gina se deixou ser aninhada por aquele mar de ruivos e só foi solta quando Hermione foi chamada. A atenção de todos se voltou para garota, enquanto ela recebia o diploma, e assim que ela foi se juntar aos Weasley, as duas amigas se abraçaram. Depois, Gina deu espaço para que Harry cumprimentasse a amiga. Ele disse algo ao ouvido dela, e Hermione sorriu acenando com a cabeça. Ele se virou novamente para Gina que o olhava curiosa. Segurou sua mão e foi silenciosamente a puxando para fora do salão principal. Ela o seguiu enquanto olhava para trás e percebia que Hermione tinha atraído à atenção de todos para si, para que ninguém os visse saindo. Era uma amiga de ouro. Voltou-se para Harry e perguntou:

— Onde está me levando?

Ele sorriu maroto e perguntou:

— Quer mesmo saber?

— Hum... Acho que não.

Ambos sorriram e Harry continuou seguindo para um lugar que ela achou nunca ter ido. Chegaram em frente a um quadro, comum, que Gina pensou nunca ter visto. Harry se aproximou dele e falou algo para o bruxo que estava lendo dentro da moldura. Este abriu um espaço assim como a mulher gorda fazia e mostrou em seu interior uma sala ampla, com dois enormes sofás e uma lareira. Era linda e aconchegante e assim que os dois entraram o quadro voltou à posição normal.

Retornou seu olhar a Harry, mas mal pode pensar em nada, pois seus lábios foram capturados pelos dele. Sua mente ficou vazia. Tudo o que fazia sentido eram os lábios de Harry ali, juntos aos seus, e suas mãos a abraçando pela cintura. Mandou um comando rápido para enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço, mas descobriu que já o tinha feito.

Sensações únicas passavam dentro de si. Beijar Harry depois de tanto tempo sem nem mesmo vê-lo era como ter caído em um mundo de flores, completamente colorido e feliz. Não queria se separar de Harry. Queria beijá-lo até se cansar para matar sua saudade. Harry também parecia pensar assim, pois ficaram vários minutos se beijando em que nenhum dos dois deu sinal de querer sair dali.

Separaram-se apenas quando a falta de ar já era totalmente insuportável, e mesmo assim, só se afastaram alguns centímetros, mantendo as testas grudadas uma na outra. Respiraram fundo por algumas vezes até Harry começar a falar:

— Senti falta disso...

— Também...

— Queria ter te visto antes... Não agüentava mais de vontade de te ver...

Gina ia responder, mas ele pousou o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.

— Cada minuto foi uma tortura sabe?... Ficar tanto tempo sem te ver, e quando finalmente temos chance, ficamos sem nos ver de novo... Me desculpe por isso...

Ela apenas murmurou um "tudo bem" e o deixou continuar:

— Eu te amo...

— Eu também... — Ela fez questão de responder.

— E é por isso que eu quero que a gente viva sempre juntos... Nós vamos ter um final feliz Gina... Um final muito feliz...

Ela sorriu encantada com aquelas palavras. Ele retirou uma mão de suas costas e lhe entregou a rosa. Ela pegou e a cheirou. Maravilhoso o perfume. Ainda com a rosa na mão voltou a enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço e o olhou nos olhos. Sim, eles teriam um final feliz...

— Agora... Eu vou voltar a te beijar está bem? — Harry disse em um tom rouco.

Ela sorriu travessa e concordou com a cabeça antes de sentir os lábios dele novamente nos seus. Aquela sempre seria uma sensação única.

Sentiu-se sendo movida para um dos sofás da sala e se deixou levar. Afinal, eles teriam um final feliz com certeza, então, tinham de construí-lo desde cedo, não é?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

2003

Chegou em casa eufórica. Nunca, em sua vida inteira, tinha recebido tão boa notícia. Harry provavelmente já estaria em casa, já que ela se atrasara uns minutos. Acertou em cheio. Harry estava no sofá lendo alguma coisa que ela não conseguiu identificar. Aproximou-se silenciosamente e o abraçou pelo pescoço, apoiando-se na parte de trás do sofá. Ele largou o livro que lia e se virou rapidamente para a esposa. Ia beijá-la quando notou seu sorriso. Nunca vira um sorriso tão grande nos lábios da ruiva. Afastou-se dela e se levantou.

— O que aconteceu?

Ela lhe sorriu ainda mais feliz e disse:

— Fui ao St. Mungus hoje.

— E desde quando ir ao hospital é motivo para se ficar feliz? — Perguntou confuso.

— Desde o momento em que você descobre que está esperando um filho.

Harry sentiu-se congelar. Ouvira direito? Ela dissera mesmo "filho"? Olhou abobalhado pra ela que apenas lhe confirmou com a cabeça. Sorriu encantado e aproximou-se da ruiva à frente. A abraçou fortemente e murmurou muitas coisas em seu ouvido.

Gina apenas curtiu aquele momento. Harry dizendo coisas lindas pra ela, a abraçando feliz por saber que ai ser pai, e tudo isso em sua casa. Aliás, na casa deles.

Harry se afastou dela e olhou em seus olhos. Segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou.

Sim, Harry tinha razão. Harry sempre teve razão, desde Hogwarts... Eles teriam um final muito feliz. 


End file.
